


Morning Love

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Queen Mansion, Romantic Fluff, Roy & Thea In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: During a romantic morning celebrating their latest relationship anniversary, Thea has a special question for the man she loves.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Morning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> Hello everyone. This one shot is my second story for a reviewer of mine named Meli2020 on Fanfiction who’d requested that I do some Roy/Thea stuff.
> 
> This first one will be a short return to my past romantic fluff genre that I’d been originally writing for a long time ago, and it will be for Thea and Roy.

Following the Crisis and the merging of Earths, and the resulting changes which included, among other things, the restoration of the Queen Mansion, Oliver, who’d survived after his work as the Scepter, and his sister Thea decided to move back into the mansion while Sara, the former’s wife who’d retired from the Legends, and Roy, the latter’s boyfriend and formerly the hero known as Arsenal, moved in with them.

Currently it was morning and Oliver and Sara had gone out somewhere, leaving Thea and Roy by themselves. Roy himself was currently in the bed he shared with Thea, sleeping, until the sunlight beginning to shine through the window roused him from his sleep. Opening his eyes and letting out a yawn, he rolled out of the covers and lifted himself out of bed.

Leaving the bedroom, he then made his way downstairs and towards the dining room where he began smelling something very delicious. Upon entering the dining room, and to his surprise, he saw a spread of food all across the table. It consisted of a very large bowl of fruit salad, a stack of apple pancakes drenched with rich chocolate syrup, a heaping plate of scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon strips, and two tall glasses of cold milk.

Sitting on the chair next to his was Thea, dressed in a sexy red negligee and with a beaming smile upon her face, her long hair styled in ringlets like when they’d first met.

“Thea, what is all of this?” he asked her in wonder, trying to figure out what the occasion was.

Thea on her part responded by lifting herself up from her chair and making her way towards her boyfriend, taking his hands in hers.

“Don’t you know honey? It’s our eighth anniversary," she smiled widely at him, causing Roy’s eyes to widen in embarrassment as he slapped his forehead.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot. Man I feel like such an idiot," the poor young man groaned, to which Thea chuckled.

“That’s alright Roy. The point is that I remember and I really want to celebrate it with you. In fact, I asked for my brother and Sara to spend the day away from the mansion so that we can have the place to ourselves, though my big brother warned us not to do anything on the table or his and Sara’s bed or there would be consequences," she assured him, and then sniggered in regards to her brother’s words.

“That was one time, on both counts. When is Oliver going to let it go?” Roy groaned again, shaking his head.

“You know my brother, though I’ll admit that it wasn’t a cool thing for us to do. But enough about him. Let’s just enjoy the morning and this scrumptious breakfast I prepared for us alright?” she shrugged, and then suggested, looking forward to their huge breakfast and the surprise she’d planned right afterwards.

“I’m game," Roy grinned, after which the two lovebirds sat and did exactly that, digging into their breakfast and devouring it while their mouths exploded with the different flavors from the pancakes, eggs, bacon, chocolate syrup, and tasty fruit.

They also shared some sweet kisses in between, kisses which were also a bit sticky due to the chocolate syrup on their lips. Plus they flirted a bit while making eyes at each other.

Roy also continued to compliment his girlfriend on the outstanding job she’d done preparing breakfast and how amazing it tasted, to which Thea blushed each time while explaining that she’s been taking some cooking lessons.

Following their wonderful and romantic breakfast, Thea got up and went into the kitchen once more and came back out with a platter of fruit and cheese, setting it down onto the table. Roy took a moment to absorb the site of the mixture of colorful fruits and then began scooping some fruit and cheese onto his plate. As he did so, he suddenly saw a small, red, and elegant square box with the _Kay Jewelers_ logo written on top of it.

Roy’s eyes widened upon seeing it, and then he turned to look at Thea in shock.

“Thea, wha…..?” he started to ask, trying to wrap his head around this turn of events, when she, smiling once more and with all of the love in her heart for him that she could muster, took the box and then getting up from her chair once more, got on one knee before him.

“You Roy are my one true love, my greatest love, and my everything. You are the best man that I could’ve ever asked for, my companion, and my fellow hero and warrior. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and continue to make even happier memories than the ones we already have.

“The recent Crisis which befell us has also taught me that life is short and should be cherished forever, and I wish to do that but with you at my side, always. And so Roy William Harper Jr., will you please do me the honor of making me the happiest woman on Earth and becoming my husband?”

Roy took a moment to absorb her words, and following that, along with recovering from his shock, responded with a huge grin on his face.

“Of course I’ll marry you Thea, I love you more than anything and again my answer is, and always will be, yes," he answered happily and eagerly, his own eyes shining with deep love and adoration for the woman before him.

Smiling widely, Thea took the sparkling ring out of the box and placed it onto Roy’s finger. Afterwards the young couple got up and embraced each other tightly, Roy spinning her around then engulfing her lips in a hot kiss which she eagerly returned, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

They kissed passionately and deeply, sucking each other’s lips while swirling their tongues together and as they fought for dominance, moans coming from both of their mouths.

After what seemed like forever, their lips parted with a wet _smooch_ sound followed by them staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Thea Queen”, Roy then said to her as he rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you Roy Harper”, she returned with a warm smile as she caressed his cheek, the two of them looking forward to their future together.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal aspect during which Thea proposed to Roy during breakfast was inspired by the end of a movie I’d watched entitled, “Was I Really Kidnapped?”.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
